An Alternate Ending
by nothign to see here
Summary: Devil Survivor 2, Daichi's route. In the end, their resolve wasn't enough. Implied Anguished One x Protagonist, character death, massive spoilers.


Hoo boy, here goes. Dabbling in the DeSu2 field now...

This is my first DeSu2 fic, and amazingly, it isn't fluff! But I'll probably write more later.

Note that this fic contains massive spoilers especially pertaining to the Anguished One's identity.

Also, I know he was named Hiro Kageyama in the manga, but I'm using the name I gave him (mostly because I don't really like that name or the manga that much).

Well... Happy reading! Or sad, whatever works for you.

* * *

In the end, their resolve was not enough.

The battle had been long and arduous; the humans had grown over the last week, both in battle expertise and closeness. They worked together like a well-oiled machine, obliterating hoards upon hoards of demons. The way they defied death, the way they constantly reached for freedom, it was something that Alcor had always admired in their species.

But it wasn't enough. Time turned against them, and eventually, muscles failed them, reflexes slowed, and they fell, one-by-one.

In the end, only the Shining One was alive, but not for long. He lay in a crumpled heap, his phone snapped in half.

It was over.

In a flash of red, the cube-like abomination was gone, and in its place was the white-haired man that they had come to know so well. He had not escaped the battle unscathed either; injuries inflicted on his Septentrione form appeared as tears in his clothing and gashes; blood dyed parts of his red jacket a darker hue. There was pain, but he would survive.

His gaze drifted over to the dying teen. He had been ruthless, and seeing the Shining One, an almost pitiable mess, pained him for a reason he could not discern.

"Shining One…"

It was as if his legs moved by themselves, and in no time, he was kneeling by the boy's side.

"…Akemi Tenmei."

Sensing Alcor's presence beside him, Akemi looked up weakly, but it was obvious, from his lethargic movements and his clouded eyes, that his strength, and life, were leaving him rapidly.

"…Al…co…r?"

Alcor smiled sadly. He knew it would be more merciful to end his suffering, but… "Yes, Shining One. It is me. The battle is over…"

He watched as Akemi laboriously tried to push himself up with his arms. His success was limited, and he fell forward against Alcor. The Septentrione caught him and held him gently. "Do not waste your strength, Shining One," he said softly. "You fought well… Just rest now."

Akemi let out a small laugh, hopeless and defeated. "We…lost, didn't we? Everyone is…gone…everything will…"

"Yes… It is unfortunate. I am sorry it had to come to this, Shining One…"

"…stop…it's not…you don't have to…apolo..." His fragile body was wracked with coughs, and his blood mingled with Alcor's. "…you were just…Polaris'…"

Alcor held him silently, listening as he struggled to speak through his pain. He felt pain in his chest… Had he been injured there? He couldn't remember. "…Shining One, save your strength."

But Akemi only looked up at him, his blue eyes dull and hazy. "…Don't cry."

The remark startled Alcor. "But I am not—"

Akemi laughed again, but it wasn't a humourless one this time. "Have you ever…cried before…?" He reached up to cup Alcor's cheek with a bloodied hand. "…See?" Blood mixed with tears as he used his thumb to wipe them away. "There are…tears…here…"

Alcor could count the number of times he was struck speechless on his fingers, and this was one of those times. "…How mysterious. I…have never cried before…"

"Silly…" Akemi let his hand drop, and, his strength failing him finally, his forehead fell against Alcor's shoulder. "Don't be sad… Aren't you happy? You're…going to live…and…"

Alcor found himself hugging the boy more tightly. "…It is strange. Though I am victorious today, I cannot find it in my heart to feel joy. This world will cease to exist… The human race, and the potential it holds, will be lost. And…" He buried his face against Akemi's shoulder. "…You once called me your friend. You are the only one to have done so… And now, you are…"

He took a breath, but he couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. Akemi was silent as Alcor struggled for words.

In the end, he found them. "…I am sorry for everything, Shining One. Had I not interfered with Polaris' plans… Had I simply left humans be… This wouldn't have happened."

For a long time, Akemi didn't speak, and Alcor feared that he had already passed on. But then, he felt Akemi's arms slowly embracing him, holding on as tightly as his waning strength would allow.

"Silly," he said again. "I liked my life…before all this happened. And even now…thanks to you, I…I met some great people. And I met you, Alcor…" It was excruciating, listening to the teen struggle to speak, his pained breaths irregular and shallow. "You're still my friend… I want you to live too."

"Shining One…" Alcor could definitely feel the tears now, coursing down his cheeks. "Akemi Tenmei… I am…so sorry…"

Akemi smiled weakly. "…Don't cry. You'll…make me sad too…" He hugged the Septentrione a little more tightly. "Hey…if Polaris recreates the world…and humans…can you…teach them everything you've taught us…? Teach them…about freedom…how to live… Teach them…"

His voice grew weaker by the second; Alcor was not going to refuse him in his last moments. "I promise you, Shining One."

Akemi smiled; it was a shadow of his normal smiles, and yet it was so vibrant that Alcor, for a fleeting, hopeful second, believed that Akemi would live. "Thank…y…"

Akemi's arms fell limply.

It was strange; life and death in this world were routine things, and not one had affected Alcor like Akemi's did. He couldn't say anything—what was there to say? He continued to hold Akemi's lifeless body, long after he had stopped breathing. He didn't want to let go, ever.

Alcor lost track of time, but soon, he spotted the edge of Polaris' scar, encroaching even into this hidden Terminal. Already, the darkness had devoured the bodies of some of Akemi's friends, and for a second, Alcor entertained the thought of joining them.

But no… It was not what Akemi had wanted. He slowly laid the teen's body onto the floor, gently as if fearful he would harm him still. His eyes, now lifeless and dull, stared back at him without seeing him. Alcor brushed a hand over his eyelids, shutting them.

He looked so peaceful… It was almost as if he had fallen asleep, and Alcor continued to gaze at that tranquil visage for a little while longer.

"Sleep well, Shining One… May we meet again."

Nothing of the world remained.


End file.
